bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Rylan Clark-Neal
|hometown = Stanford-le-Hope |occupation = Television Personality |SeriesCleb# = 11 |TwitterUserName = Rylan |Place = 1st |TimesNominated = 4 (Days 11, 14, 21 & 23) |NominationsReceived = 5 |Days = 23}} Ross Richard "Rylan" Clark-Neal (né Clark) is the winner of Celebrity Big Brother 11 (UK). He is currently presenter of Big Brother UK spin-off show Big Brother's Bit on the Side. Biography Rylan has worked as a model since the age of 16, and been a member of multiple boybands, including Take That and Westlife tribute acts. In 2007, he auditioned for the eighth regular series of Big Brother UK (BBUK), and was chosen by producers to become a housemate. However, he was dropped from the show just hours before he was due to enter the house after his identity was leaked in the press. In 2011, Rylan appeared as a contestant on the Sky Living reality show Signed By Katie Price; this led to him becoming close friends with Price. Rylan finally shot to fame in 2012, when he became one of the contestants on the ninth UK series of The X Factor in 2012. Despite being seen as the token 'novelty' or 'joke' act, Rylan progressed to the live shows stage of the competition, as part of the 'Boys' category mentored by Nicole Scherzinger. He was noted for his colourful, lively performances - which included several mash-ups - and a 'feud' with head judge and Take That member Gary Barlow. He was eventually voted out by viewers just two weeks before the grand final. Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 11 (UK) Nominations History Post Big Brother |died = |hometown = Stanford-le-Hope |occupation = Host, Big Brother's Bit on the Side |yearsactive = 2013-present |SocialMediaInputAnyText = |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = |FacebookUserName = |VineUserName = |SnapchatUserName = |RedditUserName = |YoutubeUserName = }} Presenting In April 2013, just months after Rylan won Celebrity Big Brother, newspaper reports suggested that Channel 5 was considering hiring him for BBUK spin-off show Big Brother's Bit On The Side . The rumours were confirmed a month later, when C5 announced that BOTS presenters Jamie East and Alice Levine would be replaced by Rylan and AJ Odudu . Rylan and AJ's first series on the BBUK presenting team was Big Brother 14. They hosted BOTS on weekends, and weekdays when Emma Willis was busy on the main show. During this series, Rylan fronted a special weekly edition of the show on Sundays, entitled 'Rylan's Supersized Celebrity Sunday'. AJ left the show ahead of Celebrity Big Brother 13; she was not replaced, leaving Rylan without a co-host. During Celebrity Big Brother 15, Emma then announced that she would permanently step down from BOTS. As a result, Rylan became the spin-off's sole presenter, a position he has held ever since. Rylan has occasionally appeared on the main show. During Big Brother 14, he presented a live nominations special when Emma was unavailable. During Celebrity Big Brother 15, Rylan co-hosted with Emma on two occasions, when producers experimented with merging live evictions with BOTS. In 2017, Rylan again joined Emma on the live launch of Big Brother 18, interviewing the candidates for 'The People's Housemate'. In his role as host, Rylan has also occasionally entered the house to take part in tasks. During Big Brother 14, the 'remote control' task saw him interview psychologist Judi James as they walked around observing the housemates. He repeated this stunt during the 'Time Warp' task in Big Brother 16, with psychotherapists Nik and Eva Speakman. Meanwhile, Celebrity Big Brother 12 saw him chair a panel show named 'Big Brother's Bitchfest' in the living room. Other Rylan's first series as a member of the BBUK presenting team was Big Brother 14 (also known as 'Secrets & Lies'), which featured the housemate Dan Neal. They met for the first time when Rylan interviewed Dan following his eviction. At the end of the series, speculation mounted that Rylan and Dan had begun dating each other; they eventually confirmed their relationship in November 2013 . In September 2014, Rylan confirmed on his Twitter page that he had become engaged to Dan . The couple got married just over a year later. They subsequently changed their surname to Clark-Neal, which Rylan has been credited by since Celebrity Big Brother 17. Press Photos RCN_BBUK18.jpg|Press photo for the Big Brother 18 (UK) CBB22 Rylan.jpg|Press photo for the Celebrity Big Brother 22 (UK) Trivia * While he was a housemate on Celebrity Big Brother, Rylan sparked controversy after it emerged that he'd secretly left the house twice to rehearse for The X Factor Live Tour , which began the day after the CBB finale. Fans accused show producers of breaking Big Brother's rules concerning contact with the outside world. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother UK Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK Contestants Category:Season 11 (UK Celebrity) Contestants Category:Winners Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother Presenters